Kongfu World - Day 2
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 2 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= Pre-planted: One (if you play the level for the first time) |Zombie = |EM = First time: Pre-existed: One , One , Two , One Replaying: Pre-existed: One |FR = Coins, a star, x1 |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Kongfu World - Day 1 |after = Kongfu World - Day 3}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Look, there's a gourd here. Is there any wine inside? (Penny appears) Penny: Be careful, this fire gourd looks like it has high attack power. Penny: I know, he can use fire to burn these Weapon Stands. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The armored zombies coming early along with the Weapon Stands may be startling at first, but using Wall-nuts correctly should stop these from advancing to the left side of the lawn. *Fire Gourds are useful, especially for destroying multiple Weapon Stands but should be used sparingly. Their enviable attacks cannot be fully dealt with armored zombies, so the player should support it with defensive and other attack plants in this level. *Hammer Zombie is certainly undesirable. Plants like Peashooter are not ideal for dealing with Hammer Zombie, due to its ability to deflect straight-shot projectiles. Ideally, lobbed-shot plants, such as Cabbage-pult should be used along. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = 1x spawns at C7R2. 1x spawns at C8R4. |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = 1x spawns at C8R1. 1x spawns at C9R3. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 1x spawns at C8R4. |zombie8 = |note8 = 1x spawns at C8R3. |zombie9 = 5 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Final wave. }} Strategy *Plant Peashooters and Cabbage-pults at the left of the lawn. Note that each lane must have at least 1 Cabbage-pult, since there are only 5 Cabbage-pults given from the conveyor-belt. *Plant Wall-nut in front of all defenses and plant Fire Gourds behind them. Tap them to fire when they are fully charged and the objects you want to destroy are all in its range. *Use Iceberg Lettuce to delay the zombies. *Use Plant Food if needed. Gallery NewKFW2M.png|Level menu NewKFW2I1.png|Fire Gourd tutorial (Part 1) NewKFW2I2.png|Fire Gourd tutorial (Part 2) NewKFW2G1.png NewKFW2G2.png|Final wave NewKFW2R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) New Hammer Zombie, New Costumes - Kung-Fu World Day 2 (Ep.87)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Use the plants available on the conveyor-belt to survive the zombie attack |before = Kongfu World - Day 1 |after = Kongfu World - Day 3}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2 to 3. Difficulty *The zombies here are at Level 2, which means the zombies have twice the health. The player should upgrade their plants to Level 2. Strategies *You must upgrade your Cabbage-pult to Level 2 first. After that, do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, and you should win. Gallery NewKFW2HG1.png NewKFW2HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW2HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) New Hammer Zombie, New Costumes - Kung-Fu World Day 2 (Ep.87)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 2's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Special Delivery (Chinese version) Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels with pre-placed plants